


Till There Was You

by Dandalion



Category: Glee
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalion/pseuds/Dandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's first dance as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till There Was You

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been wanting to write for a long time. After finally writing it, I was surprised at how short it was, and thought about trying to find places to flesh it out but...I actually like it the way it is. So, here it is! Hope you enjoy! Click the ** to start the music =)

            “And now, ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to invite the newly weds to the dance floor to have their first dance as a married couple.”

            Kurt giggles as Blaine stands and bows before offering Kurt his hand, which he graciously accepts, allowing himself to be pulled from his chair and swept to the dance floor.  Blaine pulls him in close, the band still waiting for thee applause to die down before they start playing.

            “So what did you end up picking?” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear.

            “Patience…you’ve waited this long, a few more seconds won’t kill you.”  Kurt huffs, tightening his grip on Blaine’s hand.

            “It just might,” he jokes, perking up as the music starts[**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRkkmvfGTos).

            After just the first few notes, Kurt recognizes the song, a smile spreading wide across his face and a few tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

            “Oh, _Blaine_ ,” he breathes out, pressing their lips together, a tear rolling down his cheek when he shuts his eyes.

            “You’re so perfect, Kurt.  You did all of this, made our wedding so perfect with your meticulous, if not sometimes controlling, planning…I wanted this moment to be as special as you are.”  Blaine kisses him again, his hand caressing Kurt’s hip where it rests there, before pressing a kiss to his neck.           

            “It’s amazing, you’re amazing, Blaine.  I kept trying to guess what you might choose but I didn’t even—this never occurred to me.”

            “I love you,” Blaine mumbles against Kurt’s lips, his grin uncontrollable.

            “I love you, too,” Kurt answers.  They dance, slowly and comfortably wrapped in each other’s arms, their eyes never leaving one another’s, surrounded by their family and friends, love encompassing them and radiating off of them in waves.  Kurt is in awe of this man in front of him, who never ceases to surprise him even though he tries his hardest to keep up, and can’t wait to spend the rest of his life surprising him back.

 

_There was love all around_

_But I never heard it singing_

_No I never heard it at all_  

_Till there was you_


End file.
